


Haus Magic

by xt1me



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Prologue to something I'll never write, The Haus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: The Haus has it's own way of making sure the right people live in it





	Haus Magic

**Author's Note:**

> If this inspires anyone feel free to use this.

Inside the Haus, on the lintel above the front door, is a really ugly statue.  
  
It looked like it was some freshman’s art assignment that turned out too terrible to hand in for marking.   
Common consensus was that it was some sort of animal but no one could agree what kind.   
Either is was a stylistic choice that failed, or whoever made it had no idea how to carve wood.

Every kegster someone would inevitably wedge a full can of beer next to it so it could join in the fun.  
The can was always empty by clean up after.

It looked about as old as the Haus was.   
When the hockey team moved in someone had tied a puck to one of the more sticky-out bits   
(was it a horn? a wing? a claw? who knows).

There was even a rule in the bylaws about it.

The fact that it wasn’t in Shitty’s handwriting didn’t mean much given how drunk he was at the time.  
The fact that it was mostly hidden behind enough piping that it seemed physically impossible for someone to write it there might.

It was a clause on assigning Dibs.

During Hazeapalooza, someone must pay attention to the puck hanging from the statue.

As the Frogs stumbled in, one by one, if the puck failed to react then that team member would never be eligible for dibs.  
If the puck spun or twisted or bounced then that person could live in the Haus one day.   
It wasn’t anything against the person, it was just a silly superstition.   
A way to manage the limited amount of rooms available.

It didn’t mean anything (except it did).

The reason Jack got Dibs before he had been hazed is that first time he walked through the door of the Haus the puck fell on his head.   
As he reached up to tie it back in place it was silently agreed by those that saw it that it meant he was definitely fit live there.

Usually Frogs couldn’t see the statue.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea for a start of a Check Please! Magical AU but, as usual, I don’t have a plot to go with it.  
> I was thinking that all the people living in the Haus was in some way magic adjacent but they didn’t really know how & the story would be about that but couldn’t really figure out where to go with it.  
> I had a vague idea that Bitty’s MooMaw was a witch & he learned some stuff from her.  
> And Jack was affected by Cup magic in some way, I’m not sure how. Maybe he was a cup baby?  
> Ransom can either see ghosts or they are attracted to him or something. No clue about Holster.  
> Shitty’s Dad totally tried to offer his first born to a demon for success. Part of the way Shitty broke the curse was to renounce his name or something.  
> I have no idea about the others.  
> There would probably some sort of shapeshifter among the others.  
> Johnson’s power is that of forth-wall breaking of course.


End file.
